Timeline of Events
This is a very basic and loose timeline of events, as much of Fredtopian history has been lost to the ages and bits may have been overlooked. More will be added in the future. BU:Before Union * 1155 BU - Fredtopian Cavalry fight alongside Grenzholz foot infantry in a battle against invading barbarians. Due to nothing being gained on the Fredtopian side, this was the starting point of hostilities between the two. * 1456 BU - first war between the two start over a religious debacle. Due to this, most of the religious influence was removed in fredtopia and became a private thing, only going as far as self run places of worship. * 1666 BU - Fredtopia annexed by Grenzholz after a 210 year stalemate. Longest war in fredtopian history. * 1680 - Guns are invented and first implemented for use by the Retz Principality, who would fight for the Fredtopians in a lost war, and eventually become allies in the unite war. * 1823 - Rifling invented and the Needle rifle comes along. * 1880 - automatic weapons are looked into by a Fredtopian company, PuK. Resistance begins to grow at an exponential rate. * 1905 - A rebellion causes many others to form in Grenzholz, with 2 countries gaining independence, Fredtopia and Retz. * 1915 - The Great Struggle begins. Until 1920, WW1 style warfare happens, with Fredtopia and Retz fighting against Grenzholz. Grenzholz is split and the two go about their ways. * 1933 - A small border clash happens between Retz and Fredtopia. This leads to the Desert War, where breaking tensions and a need for resources starts the 1933/34 conflict. * 1934 BU - Oilfields are gained. Retz becomes a monarchy with a pro-fredtopian leader. Relations never break down for another 43 years. * 1942 AU - Unite war begins with the declaration of war by fredtopia on three separate neighbors. This leads to a global conflict, lasting until 1984 AU. Like the unification of japan. * 1959 AU - Jets and rocket craft clash for the first time. Major battles involving armoured vehicles take place for the first time. The Fredtopian doctrine is redeveloped, with CAS slowly becoming a term. * 1960 AU - Retz is annexed through a treaty, remaining something like what Bravaria is in Germany today. * 1972 AU - The war breaks down into a global conflict. No nation is neutral. * 1984 AU. Unite war ends with the atomic bombing of a small moon. The last resistance surrenders. Fredtopian space efforts take off with old factories producing military equipment becoming available and public interest in the ability to hit moon. * 1999 - The first fredtopian colonies are established on the two fredtopian moons, and to mark the dawn of a new millennium, a probe is launched to find other life. * 2012 - The Voyager probe hits Fredtopia after traveling 10PC. Sleeper ships are launched to colonise nearby planets. Traffic begins to form as spacecraft able to fly like cars or planes in space form. * 2025 - Plasma weaponry is developed. Railguns are added to many ships for asteroid destruction. * 2030 - Fredtopian probe hits the moon. Earth sends out beams of radio signals. * 2045 - Fredtopia finds life on other planets, in the form of other Freds and even some humans and other creatures, on several planets. Colonies are formed. Many planets are dotted with giant cities with walls made of hangers and docks. Tribes still roam, straying clear. * 2055 - Fredtopia receives an ancient radio signal broadcasting earth’s position. It is now learned that the two planets both speak three languages - German, or Retz on Fredtopia, Latin, or Fredtopian Ancient, and English, or Fredtopian basic. The two have different words here and there, but contact is established. * 2060 - the 100 year anniversary of Retz annexation is marked with the first Fredtopian and Human shaking hands. * 2090 - Both planets now have permanent space empires and border each other. Space traffic is going on between the two and history of both planets is shared alongside technology. Fredtopia has new resources for earth - extremely lightweight polymers, very strong metals, and the knowledge of efficiency. Earth has many untapped resources, undiscovered or unused, along with lots of genealogical benefits for fredtopians. * 2091 - the first war is fought alongside humans. Toxic and dangerous aliens called "Sirisaurs" are wiped out on JT-26. * 2092 - Both planets are almost synonymous. Talks of Unification are coming up. Humans and Freds look different from themselves from hundreds of years ago, but look the same now. Both planets can extend life, cryogenically freeze people, and almost, give immortality. Whilst most on the Earth side are against this, as religion is still very dominant, most on the Fredtopian side wish to endorse it, with many great minds being able to continue their research.